Natural Headache Remedy
by legaldramafan
Summary: Just a little fluff about Morgan helping Reid is an all natural headache remedy  aka - mind-blowing orgasm . A little bantering with Prentiss for good measure. Disclaimer: I own nothing.  No rights to anything.  M/R slash!


Natural Headache Remedy

Perched on the edge of Reid's desk, Morgan watched as the doctor closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Another headache Reid?" inquired Prentiss from her desk nearby.

"Mmhmm," he replied, long fingers massaging his scalp and neck as well.

"Nothing helps?" questioned Morgan.

"Mm, might take the edge off, but not really."

"Have you tried a mind-blowing orgasm?" Reid's eyes popped open with surprise as Prentiss' jaw hit the floor.

"Come again?"

"That's what she said!" Prentiss exclaimed gleefully.

"You guys aren't helping," pouted Reid, laying his head on his desk.

"C'mon man, you have to know about the study that was done a few years back that found that sex, mind-blowing orgasm included, alleviated headaches. It was a scientific study – you have to know it."

"So wait, you're talking about a legitimate, scientifically proven method of headache relief?" Prentiss asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Morgan replied indignantly.

"The study does sound vaguely familiar," mumbled Reid.

"Huh. How 'bout that?"

"So Pretty Boy, have you tried it?"

"Why Morgan? You going to help him if he hasn't?" Morgan glared at Prentiss.

Fortunately, Reid's face was buried in his arms and his colleagues couldn't see that his face resembled a pomegranate. He had never been so happy to hear the clacking of Garcia's heels as she summoned them to the conference room, saving him from certain humiliation.

"How you feeling man?" Morgan inquired as they entered their hotel room.

"Ugh. Worse," Reid bemoaned, wearing his sunglasses even though the sun had long been set.

"Why don't you go get a hot shower?" He nodded dumbly and shuffled into the bathroom holding his toiletries and pajamas.

When Reid emerged from the shower he noticed his pajamas were gone. "Morgan," he groaned, fearing how their prank war may have escalated past his comfort zone. He stepped out of the bathroom and was shocked by what he saw. All the lights were out, but a few candles were lit and placed on the nightstand between their double beds. Next to the candles was a bottle of massage oil. Morgan sat on the far bed looking ¼ guilty and ¾ anxious. "Morgan, what is this?"

"I promise this has nothing to do with our little prank war," he began, "just lay face down on that bed, okay Pretty Boy?" Reid quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't have the energy to argue, so he did as he was told, lying face down, the small hotel towel covering his ass and not much else. Morgan shimmied out of his jeans because they constricted his movement. He grabbed the massage oil and climbed on the bed, one leg on either side of Reid's body. He poured a small amount of oil into his hands and began to slowly rub and stroke the tense, taut muscles of Reid's neck, arms and back.

The doctor tensed when he first began, but quickly relaxed under the gentle, yet firm, pressure. Taking his time, Morgan slowly worked his way down Reid's back until he reached the top of the towel.

The younger man could feel his arousal building and knew he should put an end to this encounter, but God, Morgan was incredible. "You trust me?" Morgan leaned down and whispered in his ear as one of his hands tugged ever so slightly at the top of the towel. Reid nodded affirmatively into the mattress and the older agent smiled at the sight. He gently pulled the towel away, poured a bit more oil on his hands and began to knead his pretty boy's ass. Reid moaned; he couldn't help it – his arousal was rapidly growing. After some time, Morgan leaned over him again, his erection pressing into Reid, barely contained by his boxer briefs. "There's . . . more that I want to do . . . to help you . . . but I need you to tell me it's okay. I, I need you to actually say it."

Reid turned his head slightly so that his mouth was no longer buried in the mattress. "You can do whatever you want," he murmured, looking at Morgan through half lidded eyes.

Morgan softly kissed his way down Reid's back before returning his hands to the pert ass before him. He kneaded it a few times before slipping a finger into the space between the two perfectly sized globes. His finger ran up and down, up and down, over Reid's entrance but not into it and he felt Reid quiver. Gently, lovingly he rotated the lithe body so that it faced the ceiling. Reid's erection sprang to full attention, happy to be freed from the confining space between his owner's groin and the mattress. Morgan gently bent Reid's legs at the knees and spread them.

The doctor gasped and then moaned appreciatively when he felt Morgan's tongue circling his entrance, the tip entering him. He licked a trail to his perineum and sucked on his balls. When Morgan's mouth found his leaking member, Reid felt one of his fingers, still slick with massage oil, breach his puckered entrance. His hips jutted upwards involuntarily.

"Holy fuck!" he cried out. Morgan inserted a second finger and began to deep throat Reid's length. After the slow build-up, it wasn't long until he erupted in Morgan's mouth, crying out the man's name. His body was numb and all he could see was stars as the feel-good chemicals exploded in his head. Morgan gently wiped off any excess oil using Reid's bath towel before pulling his shirt off and climbing into bed with him.

"How was it?" he questioned the other man softly. "Was it mind-blowing?" A few nonsensical syllables escaped Reid's mouth and Morgan chuckled. "I guess so," he said to himself as he pulled the blankets up to cover them.

"You?" Reid managed to question.

"Don't worry about me baby. Tonight was all about you. You can always make it up to me some other time," Morgan informed him as he leaned down and brushed his lips across the other's. Reid turned on his side, tugging Morgan's hand until he was spooning him. Despite the older man's claim that he didn't need any attention, the doctor began to push his bare butt back into the other's crotch. Morgan was painfully aroused, his large member leaking into his boxers, and after a few pushes from Reid he acquiesced and began humping the debauched doctor, one hand on his hips to hold him in place. He came quickly, groaning Reid's name. He slid off his cum-filled underwear before pulling Reid's naked body against his.

"You're amazing, Pretty Boy. You know that, right?" Reid attempted to smile as he succumbed to sleep, certain that it was Morgan who was amazing.

Reid awoke the following morning to Derek's lips on his neck and shoulder. "Mmm," he murmured, leaning back into him.

"It's time to wake up Pretty Boy. I thought this was better than an alarm."

"Mmm," Reid rolled over to face Morgan, "so much better."

"How are you feeling?" he inquired as he raked his fingers through the other's hair.

"No headache whatsoever," he smiled. "Morgan . . . can I, can I kiss you?"

The older agent chuckled softly. "We're in bed together, naked, cuddling, so yeah, you can kiss me."

Reid leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you for everything you did for me last night," he said softly.

"I'll help you any time," Morgan said, smiling and pulling Spencer close to him.

"Are you sure? I get a lot of headaches," Spencer informed him seriously.

Morgan chuckled. "Promise?" Reid quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh Pretty Boy," he said, kissing him again. "C'mon, we have to get dressed." Derek stood up, but Spencer remained in bed, staring at the buff naked form before him. The older agent smiled at him and he blushed, turning his head. "See something you like?" 

"Morgan!" he admonished. "You're . . . you're gorgeous . . . flawless."

He shook his head. "I'm not flawless . . . but you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you think I am." He retrieved a pair of Reid's underwear and threw them at the younger man's head. "Now get dressed." Reid smiled ruefully as he finally got out of bed.

Before they went to meet the team in the lobby, Morgan paused at the door, turning to face Reid, his hands cupping his face.

"We can talk more later, but because I don't want you worrying or stressing and getting another headache, there's something I want to tell you now. Last night was NOT a onetime thing, or at least I don't want it to be. I hope you know how much you mean to me, and I think I mean just as much to you. I don't know why now is the right time to stop dancing around our true feelings, but I think that it is. I just want you to know that last night meant _a lot_ to me."

"It meant a lot to me too," Reid replied softly kissing the uncharacteristically nervous agent. "I feel the same, so how about you don't worry or stress either?"

Morgan smiled and then sighed. "Okay, we really have to go to work now." Reid nodded, pulling the door closed behind them.

"How's your head today Reid?" Prentiss asked. She was riding with Morgan and Reid to the police station. Rossi, JJ and Hotch were in the other SUV.

"All better," he replied. "I found an all-natural headache remedy that worked wonders for me."

She could see Morgan's cocky grin in the rearview mirror. "I guess you decided to, umm, give him a hand after all Morgan?"

Reid blushed while Morgan smirked. "C'mon, I gave him a hell of a lot more than a hand Emily."

"So the next time I have a headache, are you offering this service to everyone?"

"No, he's not," Reid answered, childishly sticking his tongue out at her. "But if you want, I'll find you the study and you can share it with Hotch."

Morgan ruffled his hair. "Nice one Pretty Boy!" He smiled amusedly at Emily's agape mouth, which he could see in his rearview mirror.

"You corrupted our sweet, innocent Reid!" she exclaimed.

"In Morgan's defense, you looked like you wanted to kill that Beth person that showed up after Hotch's triathalon. Jack probably even noticed."

Emily glared at Reid. "You know what? I don't think I like you two together. Instead of picking on each other, you're picking on me!"

"You started it!" taunted Morgan.

"Hey! You both be nice to me or I'll tell Garcia everything!"

Morgan and Reid looked at each other with eyebrows raised and then looked over their shoulders at Emily. "Truce?" they inquired at the same time. She just sat back in her seat with a smug smile, crossing her arms.


End file.
